


It's still Sunny in Alaska

by Anonymous



Category: Breaking Bad, El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Letters, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Breaking Bad existed... In its own universe? It's a paradox, but we know some people who like those.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	It's still Sunny in Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> i'🌵🌵 remember if it's important

Hey.

What if I told you that this wasn't real for you, but it was for me? What if I documented it all, in the way that I know how, and cut out all of the spelling errors and allowed myself to be true to who I am?

You may not know who I am, you may know. I know, but I also don't know. What I can tell you, however, is which person I'm not.

I'm not Walter. I'm not Chuck --- because if I was, this shit wouldn't be so clear-cut, right? I'm not anyone who uses my fears, like, consciously, but I think I might be going through some kinda trauma-induced crisis right now and sometimes wording shit real stable, cause I'm not, like, I don't know, yo, it helps me, and ---

Cause as it is, I'm holding it back already and the pain of holding everything in is so hard. I copied Mike. I copied Gus. I copied that nice lady who I related to cause she looked as scared as I felt. I don't know. I'm a blowfish. I'm me. I don't know how to be like that, cause sometimes I forget when I'm me cause I'm so caught up in worrying about misinterpret.

And then I get real confident, all blown up and/or high on speed and someone says something to me and it cuts through me like glass. Like glass glass, like REAL glass.

I don't know why I ever stopped doing art after I was like 20 ish. Maybe the pressure of being J

Maybe the prressure of being me was just too difficult to withstsnd yknow cause I 

Have ADHD

I wish i could be more like me. Like jesse. I am already me. U just don't get it, Mr. White. Bht you're dead and you're gone and you left after shitting all over me and I'm never gonna fuckin understand why because you never goddamn bothered to ask ME shit, man. I mean, who the hell does the shit you do?

I think I just gotta stick to this for now cause I keep getting the urge to tell people personal shit in a way I ain't cool with it. Meetin' people in natural ways is so nice. But now I forgot. I remember and I forget and I lose track and

But yeah, that whole Breaking Bad thing? I feel like learning about it broke me cause I didn't know it was a "show" or had a "fanbase" or some shit like that. Like, that's weird man. It's fuckin weird. People know who I am now and I don't know if I want that kinda fame, like, infamy. So maybe if I word shit real metaphorically and try writing this and posting it on some weird fan fiction website and put it on an anonymous collection or whatever, you funky cool bitches are gonna hear me.

I don't know. It's kinda cool that someone relates to me. Even if I'm the only real me and people write this shit called "fanfiction" kinda like I made Kanga-Man and all that. Rewindo. Or Backwardo?

I think I've got. Like. Multiple shit going on in my brain. I don't know how to talk or think like anyone but me and I'm not sure what's scarier--- realizing i gotta stay quiet, or thT i can't talk like i always do

I think I just mostly got PSTD affecting the other shit. You know, whatever

The year is 20XX and I feel 25 but I don't always remember. I think any number over what I'm used to is scary as shit cause it's like, a sign people want me to move on and be a whole new guy. So i intwrnalized that real bad. But tyhe stutter and typoa come out when i get in that bad place ahain and i dont wanna correxg it hwre cbexause im typing and thinling so fady thay wydn i have amphetamines i finally feel onfident to do yhat

But i hate knowing i hurt people by doing that. I get thay they're just scared and all. Scared of their own fears in the same and different ways.

Like me.

  * Like ~~Mr. W~~ Ehrmantraut



Fuck howd i do thati never avtually used a guide for snyrging i judt learned it on my own and didn't listen. Goddamn

Guess the nice thing is that Im, like, still me anyways and have been the whole time

I gotta getoutta this cause the uh. The. You know. The

The

Uh

Yoy know

The Attention Deficit

Hahahahhaa 

Penis bitch ass fuck yo

I'm scared but it's still Sunny in Alaska and im an ABQ bitch born and bread

And when the sun sets imma learn how to actually make bread. Fuck it dude.

Crunchatize me Cap'n Bitch

Oh wait shit im already making bread ijust heard the

The dinger ding

Im the dinger yo

Later

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot what inspired me to make it but that's ok hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
